


Shane Dawson Predictions 🦋

by IHaveNightmaresNightly



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: Other, Predictions, Reading, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNightmaresNightly/pseuds/IHaveNightmaresNightly
Summary: These are just some predictions I've made on Shane Dawson. I'm not exactly a psychic or clairvoyant, but I do consider myself to be very intuitive and a good reader of situations. Most of these are actually based on that, dreams and some other elements I've implemented - not the usual methods, so take this how you may





	Shane Dawson Predictions 🦋

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

 (I have no idea how to justify pictures on this haha)                                                                                                             

 

I'm not going to do this in any particular way or order. I'll just write them as they come. Again, I am not a professional psychic or anything of that nature. But I do have a very high intuitive side and think I'm a good reader of situations based on experience. I've also encountered what might be described as 'psychic dreams, where I will dream about something that at first may seem obscure but later on it bleeds into reality and comes true. So that is where all of these are coming from - this isn't going to be very long so I hope you enjoy it (and let's see how many of these I actually get correct 😂)

Edit: I will be constantly updating this whenever I have details to add.

 

* * *

 

 So before I really get into it I have to comment on a few things. Firstly Shane is, at the moment putting out a lot of energy. That's pretty obvious if you watch him. His energy is very concentrated and it comes in sporadic bursts, which is part of the reason he has to take so many breaks in between series. I'm getting that he has a good balance of feminine and masculine energy (he actually has a bit more feminine energy than most dual-energy males, which in part explains his high levels of emotional displays and why he may seem like a 'wuss sometimes). But there is a part if him that can be quite dominant and domineering, which I assume plays out more in his relationship. And, before anyone asks, yes, I feel that Shane wears the pants in the relationship and he controls most of what goes on in their household  (though that may not always be a good thing).

Another thing I want to say is that he is highly intelligent - don't let his online persona fool you. He's a thinker and has a somewhat sly and crafty side to him. He can get very deep when he wants to, and I also feel that he has great intuition- he's practically near psychic level.

Shane is being protected by Archangel Raphael, in conjunction with at least two other guardian angels - this means that his life purpose is to heal and mend, particularly through comedy and communication. People who have Raphael as an overseer and mediator tend to be the ones who go into medicine, caretaking, works with children and the elderly and charity workers.I know he isn't exactly religious, but he does have an extremely deep spiritual side that is mostly still untapped. Once he is able to find his higher self and awaken that part of himself he will be able to speak with Raphael (by the way, Raphael is helping him with some things right now but He and the other angels are waiting for Shane to embrace the spiritual side more, and verbally ask for what he wants. He has many blessings in store for him).

His astrological sign is Cancer, with Moon in Virgo (based on the birth chart I did for him recently. His actual birth time isn't known so I had to do a bit of digging. The only other viable option was for him to have a Moon in Libra, and I didn't really like that one for him) The fact that he is a Cancer is even more reason for his overly high emotional and empathetic nature, as people born under that sign are prone to higher vibrations that most other signs. Shane's life path number is 7, which means he is curious, creative, somewhat reserved easily irritable, charming and attractive to people (especially females if you consider his fanbase, which I am a part of by the way, so hi!)

So with that out of the way, let's get started 

* * *

 💫💫💫

So to start, in terms of his YouTube career,  Shane will continue to experience great success in that field. He will gain more fans and popularity very quickly and will still be on the platform for a few more years to come. I also see some changes coming - he's going to be doing something different with his channel in terms of formatting (this has already started with his new series, with it being more doc-styled than the classic conspiracy theory vibe ). In addition to that, we will start seeing more behind-the-scenes stuff, and possibly more content focusing on him rather than other people. This will be on a separate channel though, either his second or his third unused channel. I'm also seeing him doing a third book sometime late this year or next year, which will go more into his mental health in relation to his career and the work that goes into it.

 

He will continue doing series on other YouTubers, and we will see something different coming in that regard also. He will do a series on a more serious topic - it will either be something about global warming, human trafficking or exposing some kind of systematic abuse - and it will honestly stun a lot of people. He may also be doing something about aliens and the government soon (I don't know where this came from but ok 😂)

A big thing that's coming is that he'll actually be doing a series with a celebrity, either later this year or at the start of next year. This particular collaboration will catapult him into the limelight even more than he already is but the attention he'll get from it will be very overwhelming, and fans will see him taking longer breaks to recuperate.  **Edit: This is definitely happening, and it's a huge celeb too. I'm going to say very late summer/early fall, probably around October.**

Another thing that may happen is a possible lawsuit due to one of his series (I'm not sure if this is involving the one he's doing right now or a future one) but there will be a legal battle he has to face, so he needs to be careful with what he puts out there.

**Edit: I'm writing this on this on the 2/15. Shane has been sent a cease and desist letter from Chucke Cheese. At this time I'm not certain if he has signed it yet but they have asked him to remove the video that included the theory on their restaurant. I will say that I do not think this will go through in court, and if it does, Shane will win on a technicality that he didn't outright say the theory is true, so he won't have much to worry about there.**

 

Something I forgot to mention earlier is that Shane's vibrations are particularly low at the moment. This is the result of residual stress from the work and backlash he got from the Jake Paul series. I will say right now that this year is the start of a brand new page for him, and he is about to enter a very high vibration. In other words, he will literally apply 'see no evil, hear no evil' when it comes to himself, and he will not care much about what critics say (this will become very obvious and he may appear haughty and selfish to outsiders during this period).

Towards the end of this year he will also be overcoming a major mental/spiritual block and it will grant him higher enlightenment and thus greater access to Raphael and his guardian angels, but he will still have more to go before he reaches his full potential.

 

Shane will be involved in things bigger than YouTube. He may be getting some kind of deal this year (whether it's Netflix or a possible TV offer). This may stem from his creepier content, such as his conspiracy videos.  **Edit: he is definitely getting a Netflix deal this year, and very soon too, possibly before the summer.**

I'm picking up a possible movie role for him too (This may be announced at the end if the year and come to fruition in the new year). It won't be something big - it's akin to the level of Lifetime (or even ID?), and the movie will be some kind of suspense/horror that will introduce him to a larger audience and open up even more opportunities for him. This will eventually lead into more big screen films and shows and even some directing roles, and he will eventually leave you tube and go mainstream. This shift will happen gradually, over 2-3 years at least. But he's going to be very big and will appear in magazines and news publications (and I mean international news, like the BBC). He will be a multimillionaire within a few years (he's smart with his money and that will help in his overall accumulation).

He may also be involved in some type of charity work in the coming years (I'm getting 2025-6). He will either be opening his own charity or partnering with an already existing one. It will most likely have something to do with abused children or domestic abuse.

 

  💫💫💫

Now on to his relationship. I'll start by saying that Shane and  Ryland's relationship is very much a real one and there is actual love there. But, like all relationships they do have problems. They may have a lot of fights behind the scenes, and they mostly revolve around money issues/ things about Shane's self-love issues. It may also stem from work and schedule problems. There is some strange energy there, and I feel that has to do with power plays and the aforementioned problems they may be facing. Also, there may be some stress due to the constant speculation of the logistics of their relationship ( one using the other, talks of cheating, etc.)

This year, something regarding their relationship will be exposed to the public and it may very well be one of these things.  We will either hear about a fight they will have or that they broke up (or maybe the split will be due to this information coming out). It will get to the point where Shane may have to address it publicly, and, if I'm correct, we will be seeing someone who is close to him being cut off because of this.

However, should this occur, his breakup with Ryland will be temporary. They may get back together, and before the year ends we will hear that they are engaged.  **They are definitely getting engaged this year. I'm seeing springtime, which means all of this may happen around March/April.**  They won't get married until next year though, as they will have a lot to work out (some of this may be made public).

**Edit: OMG I WAS RIGHT!! THEY'RE ENGAGED!! I EVEN GOT THE MONTH CORRECT! ALL OTHER PREDICTIONS ARE CANCELLED!**

In terms of children, I'm seeing that they will have 3 children by 2027. Their first child may be via surrogate and it will be a baby boy (I'm 100% confident on this one) and this child will come either late 2021 or early 2022 (sidenote, the surrogate will not be Morgan, but it will be someone that is mutually decided on. Their identity may be hidden until after the birth). Their other children may be adopted, or at least one of them will be ( I'm seeing another boy and a little girl), but adoption will be open to them. I'm also seeing another move for him (in terms of houses), but this may not come until late 2020/2021, and this new house will be a much longer fixture for them as they may choose to raise their children in this house. If they do permanently end, it will be after all these children come into the picture. 

💫💫💫 

In terms of scandals, aside from the leak I talked about before, Shane may be involved in one other scandal this year. This feels unrelated to the other thing - it feels like it will have to do with something that hasn't started to happen yet, or if it has started it's not something people know about yet. He'll get some backlash from it but that's as far as it'll go.  **Edit: I had another 'gut feeling' on this, and I think this might be his biggest scandal this year. He needs to be extremely careful, especially with something he might do coming towards this summer/late spring.** Nothing else of that nature will come up this year.

**Edit: Shane Dawson did NOT screw his cat! #istandwithshane and I'm also sad that this actually came true. People are disgusting.**

 

Oh, I also feel like Shane needs to watch his health, because I'm sensing a possible health scare for him later on; his body is changing and something he is consuming right now isn't being processed properly anymore. Make sure to drink plenty water, stay hydrated and eat well Shane! Also he will become over stressed during his work and that can later develop serious complications for him, so he needs to watch that too and ensure that he's taking all the necessary precautions.

 

OK, so there's all my predictions! For now at least. I doubt some of these are really accurate haha, particularly in terms of dates but this was fun to do. Hope you liked this. 

 


End file.
